Deep down in his mind
by Susiwolf13
Summary: Oscar's accident is haunting Felix a little too much. What will he do in an attempt to fix everything? What will Jake, Sam, and Andy do to save him from his own mind?
1. Chapter 1

_A/ N: Hei guys! I hope you will like this first chapter. If you have any comments about the story or about my writing don't hold back and write a review. I will read your advice with pleasure even if it contains criticisms. English is not my first language and I'm sorry if I made big grammar mistakes, please don't be merciless on me about it._

Felix Ferne was sure of one thing: he was having a nightmare. There could be no other explanation. He was stuck in a pitch-black room, that seemed to have no door, no window, nothing that would give him a chance to escape. He didn't know for how long he had been trapped in here, but his stomach was starting to growl.

The sound of someone screaming made him hold his breath and listen carefully, in order to determine what the person was saying.  
"...ix! Felix! Help me! Why don't you catch me? I'm falling! FELIX!"  
It was Oscar's voice. His little brother was praying for help.  
Panic rose in Felix's mind.  
\- "Oskie! Where are you? What's going on?"  
\- "I'm going to fall! My hand is slipping!"  
\- "From where? Where are you?!"  
\- "I'm scared..."  
\- "I'm coming to catch you, if you tell me where!"

\- "Oskie? ... Oscar! Answer me!"  
\- "I'm sorry Felix.. I can't hold on anymore.."  
\- "No! Oscar NO!"

\- "You let him fall. You such a failure as a brother."  
It was another voice. A deep and harsh one.  
\- "No Oskie... Oskie.. It's my fault.. I'm so sorry.. I would do anythin-"  
\- "Anything? For what? You can't erase what you've done. It's too late Felix! You failed him. You did this to him and you can't bring his legs back."

Tears were now rolling down Felix's face. He knew the voice was right. His brother had lost his legs, because Felix had made him climb in a tree. And when Oscar's feet had slipped, Felix had not managed to keep him from falling. He had not been strong enough. He should not have let go of his little brother's hand. He was a failure.

But when he said that he would do anything if it could make Oscar walk again, he really meant it. And he had a plan, that he would follow at any cost, even if it had to take something precious from him. Magic always has a price. But nothing was more important than healing Oscar.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix cursed while reading through his book of shadows. He remembered having found a spell that could help him to make Oscar walk again, but he seemed not to be able to find his notes about it. He was so tired that his magical fire's light was wavering, making him struggle to read in this damn dark room. He tried to recall the spell's wording. It was something like this :

"Earth, take back what has been stolen,

Water, fix what has been broken

Wind, change your direction

Fire, time for abnegation"

He knew too well what this last line meant. But he didn't care. He had made this decision long ago. "Order must be restored." That's what the restoring demon had repeated countless times. And it was right. If Felix wanted to erase Oscar's pain, someone had to take this pain in return. And it would be him. It had to be him. He couldn't accept to hurt someone else. Not anymore. Felix sang the spell, several times, until he became so exhausted that his eyelids fell shut as his body went numb and hit the ground.

A sharp pain woke him up. His head was hurting so much, as if someone had driven over it with a truck. He tried to stand up, but his body wasn't obeying his mind. He felt weak, like a rag doll. What was going on? Did the spell work? If only he could go out of here and see his brother running and jumping everywhere. He started to feel the effects of dehydration. Why was he locked in there in the first place? He could not remember what had happened.

"Don't you think you deserve it?"

It was the deep voice from before.

"After all you've done to your family, after all you've done to your friends! Don't you think it's the place where you belong?"

"Maybe you're right..." Felix sighed.

"Of course I'm right! You're not only a failure..you are also a MONSTER!"

 **Meanwhile at Jake's house**

Jake, Andy, Sam, and Oscar were growing impatient. Felix said he would be there at four, but it was now nearly twenty past six and his chair was still empty. He hadn't answered any of their phone calls or messages. Jake was starting to think that something was wrong. Suddenly, Oscar gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, as everyone turned to see Oscar's face.

"I felt my toes. They were moving!"

"What?!" The other three let out at once.

"Can you move your legs?" Andy asked, excited.

Oscar tried to stretch his left leg, and to everyone's surprise, it worked.

"Try to stand up!" Sam exclaimed.

"You think it's a good idea to do everything so fast?" Jake asked, a little wary.

But Oscar wasn't listening to him. He was slowly extricating himself from his wheelchair by pushing off with his legs. They all were stunned as he started walking across the living-room a frown on his face.

"This isn't normal." He said, his worried face growing pale.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"The doctors said I would not heal. That only a miracle could make me walk again. And I think that this miracle is... Felix's doing."

"You think he used another spell? To heal you?"

"I think so. But if I'm right, I think he's in danger. Magic always has a price. We all know it. And I know Felix would not hesitate to sacrifice himself for me. Even though I told him many times that I would rather never walk again than losing my big brother."

Oscar was now panicking. The others were worried too.

"Where do you think he is?" Jake asked.

"Maybe at your house, Oscar?" Sam suggested.

"No. He would not have taken the risk for his plans to be found out."

"Perhaps.." Andy said "Where it all began... Oscar, where was the tree from which you fell that time?"

"I remember! There is a chance that he's there. Let's go! Follow me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Felix curled himself into a ball, not wanting to hear the voice any longer. That's when he felt it. The spell had worked. It became hard to breathe. His throat was on fire. As if a thousand needles were piercing through it. He wanted to scream, but no sound seemed to come out. He was suffocating. The element that fire needs the most in order to survive is... Air. Felix, the fire element, was losing his air. It was the price. The abnegation.

He knew his brother would be mad when he'd found out what he had done. _I'm sorry Oscar, but it was the only solution._ He closed his eyes and laid down on what felt like a stone floor. Little did he know Oscar and his friends were searching for him.

 ***Meanwhile outside***

"And there we are..." Oscar sigh. He came here with his wheelchair, not wanting his neighbours to see him on his feet and make a great fuss about it. He had ridden it so fast that the other boys were panting, their arms wrapped around their waist.

"It's...this tree?" Andy wondered, calculating the probable length of Oscar's fall.

"Yes."

Jake whistled.

"It looks like Felix isn't here." Sam noted.

"Then..Where is he?" Jake's voice sounded upset.

But soon, a voice they all had wished to never hear again spoke.

"I put him in a place where he cannot harm anyone."

It was Alice's voice.

"You did WHAT?" Jake burst with anger.

"He was about to use magic against me! I saw him working on a spell, and when I approached him, he closed his book of shadows in a suspicious haste."

"Alice, listen" Oscar pleaded. "You misunderstood. Felix was not trying to find a spell to harm you. He wanted to heal me".

And to prove his words, he stood up and took a step towards her.

"Wow.." Alice let out. "Incredible..."

"You see? So now tell us where he is. We think he might be in danger because he used magic." Sam said, glancing at her with both irritated and scared eyes. Being near her was giving him the creeps.

"..Okay. I'll lead you to him."

She guided them to an abandoned basement in the forest. Sam helped her to remove the stone that was blocking the entrance, they all went down the old stairs, sinking further and further into the darkness. Alice suddenly stopped, and Andy gasped when he bumped into her, not having noticed that the stairs ended here. They saw in front of them a long, narrow and meandering corridor. They sidled their way through the dark passage, until they arrived in front of a door of which the contours were incredibly hard to discern. If Alice had not told them it was here, the boys would have thought there was only a plain wall. She placed her hand on the surface, and as magic flowed from her palm, the door opened. They saw nothing at first, because the room was pitch-black. But Alice clapped her hands to switch the light on.

Their eyes widened at the sight of a body curled-up on the floor.

 _A/N : Hei! I hope you will like this new chapter. And Thank you Anon for your heartwarming review. I totally agree : there is a big lack of stories about the Nowhere Boys._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hei! I'm sorry that I have not been writing any new chapter for a while. I'm busy with exams and work right now, therefore I don't have much time left for hobbies such as writing my fictions. I also had not enough inspiration, and I hate to write something that doesn't satisfy me at all just to fill a page with words. Many thanks to Sévanrakön, Trashytrashbag, Maria, and also the anonymous guest, and Anon again for your reviews. I'm really glad to know that you enjoy this story. But please if you think of something that would be improved, tell me about it. Here is chapter 4!_

There had been too many thoughts in Felix's mind. More than he could have handled. They had been coming like arrows through his aching head. But one, in particular, had scared him, when he had realized that he couldn't breathe. He was going to die alone. But soon enough his fears had been replaced by nothingness as he had lost consciousness.

"...IX!... FELIX!" Someone was now shouting at him. "Wake UP!" It was definitely Jake. He sounded angry.

"Come on dude.." Sam's voice was a little bit softer.

His eyes finally deigned to obey him and flickered open. But it was still extremely hard to breathe and he gasped for air. He couldn't even talk to the other to let them know what was going on. But maybe he could explain it with gestures!

But as he did, they didn't seem to understand him.

Felix was acting weird. He was gesturing, wrapping himself with his arms as if he was wearing a straightjacket, finally putting his fist into his mouth.

"Perhaps is he hungry?" Sam suggested.

If Felix was not struggling so much, he would have burst into laughter. His friend was the same as always. But Felix's head started to spin again, his ears were tingling. He had not much time left. So he thought of one sign that would make them understand the situation better.

Oscar's frown changed into wide eyes when Felix put his hands around his neck, as if to strangle himself. Suddenly it was clear. What Felix had been trying to tell them is that he was suffocating.

"Guys..?" It was Andy. "I think he is fainting again."

"Magic always has a price, remember?" Oscar said. There was bitterness in his voice and he was trembling with anger. "What did you think you were doing Felix?! You knew something like this would happen and yet you..."

"Oscar." Jake put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "You can scold him later. Now tell us what we can do to help him. There IS something we can do, right?" he asked, a lump in his throat.

"I don't know... The spell he used gave me my legs back and stole his air from him. It can't be reversed, or only by Felix himself, and I know that even if he found a way to do it he wouldn't want to. He's so damn stubborn!"

"But we could maybe do a sacrifice to change the price Felix has to pay into something annoying but not life-threatening?"

"How?" Jake asked.

"Let's think about it. Felix is the fire element. So it's kind of logic that the thing he had to lose in return for your legs was the air. Because fire and air are complementary. So... If you think of a sense that is related to air, which one comes to your mind?"

Andy's word left them speechless until Sam shouted :

"You want us to sacrifice his voice?!"

"Do you see another solution?" Oscar retorqued. He knew how Felix loved to sing, but he was ready to make any decision that would allow his brother to stay alive.

"But, he would lose the only thing that makes him happiness: music." Jake said.

"He still will be able to play the guitar" Andy try to comfort them.

"And we know for sure that without his voice he won't be able to cast spells anymore. He will not hurt himself anymore. It can be a good thing" Oscar stated.

"So we're going to do it?" Sam asked.

There was no need for a spoken answer. They began to work on a spell that would save their friend, hoping that it would work even without Felix magic, because this last one was no longer conscious. Jake was sometimes glancing at Felix's still, unmoving body, at his almost like sleeping face, even though he knew Felix wasn't sleeping at all. He was wondering if their spell would work, and how Felix would react once he would realize he would no longer be able to sing the songs he wrote and wouldn't ever stop writing. Yes, Jake was worried about how Felix would handle this. But he promised himself that he would be there for his friend, and help him to get through all this, whatever it takes.

"Ugh..." Oscar let out, and they all stopped what they were doing. "I just had a vision."


End file.
